Seeing like we Do
by epic insanity666
Summary: brought to the realm of inspiration by a being known as the Spectator, the characters of RWBY are set to witness worlds inspired from them and others
1. Chapter 1

Seeing like we do

Sitting as dust and age consumed it's once pristine movie cinema's. the screen came to life suddenly with a digitized boom, followed by a diamond shape sitting within, lines of data calmly rising off of it.

Sitting within the screen with a silent thought process, the shape spoke.

" **нач** **ало** **поиска** **персонала!** "

Following that declaration, four portals of shattered glass appeared, swirling in the air before eight teens fell from two of them, one group being all girls with a mix of colours scheme, while the other were two boys paired with two girls.

Following these eight, were a set of nine adults.

All groaning at having been dropped down.

Allowing the seventeen current guests to recuperate from the landing did the AI make it's presence known with a loud digitized boom.

" **Дости** **гнуты** **результаты поиска** **персонала** "

Looking to the screen as the AI once more went into silence, allowing the eight teens to look to their surroundings.

"WHOA!" looking to the most likely old cinema, the fifteen year old Ruby Rose stared in awe and curiosity, following her actions were the narrowed gaze of Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee.

The last one, Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long, gave out a slow whistle.

"Wow, look at this place!" turning to the second group of teens, team JNPR turned to team RWBY with waves.

"Well, this is an interesting predicament" turning to the voice of their headmaster, Ruby's eyes widened excitedly at a familiar sight.

"UNCLE QROW!" latching happily onto the man's right arm, making him chuckle as he lifted the limb up, showing Ruby holding on adorably.

"Hi" smiling at his niece, Qrow went to speak until they jumped once more at the boom from the AI.

" **Приветствую, я,** **Распутин** **,** **хранитель всех** **, которому я поставлен перед вами, чтобы вы стали свидетелями миров вдохновения** "

Frowning at the odd language spoken, a vortex of glass opened, allowing a teen in a hoodie to step out, dusting himself of particles he looked to the AI with a smile.

"Rasputin tends to confuse people who don't understand his language" turning to the group seventeen, he looked to the still open vortex before he clicked his fingers, followed by the vortex vanishing.

"Now, I believe you all have questions for the reason as you are here?" stepping off the stage, he floated for a second before dropping to the floor with a soft thud.

"Who are you?" turning to Weiss Schnee with a smile. Making her blush.

"I go by many names, one I just adopted as the Spectator" with that his being shimmered into a different visage before returning to his human state.

"The Spectator?" turning to Ozpin now, the teen gestured to the cinema chairs… where food and drinks appeared freshly cooked.

"All will be explained soon, take a seat and I shall begin" moving to a chair as the screen displaying the Warmind Rasputin vanished, it was replaced by a screen from most cinema's.

With music softly playing.

Allowing the self proclaimed spectator to turn to his guests.

"Alright, who wants to speak first?" like a switch was turned on, all hands raised up, well, all but Yang and Nora who were enjoying the food.

Looking among the guests, the Spectator pointed to an excitedly moving in place Ruby Rose.

"Yes, miss Rose?" seeing the girl smile, the others paid full attention.

"What exactly will we be doing, and when will we be sent home?"

"Those are excellent questions, Miss Rose, and to answer both, I have become bored with spectating alone, So I've decided to do something different, you and myself, will be held witness to many alternate worlds, Some I've even created in my spare time, and yes, you will be sent home once you're done, and I'll simply state the fact you all will witness a few key factors" clapping his hands together with a pleasant smile, the man spoke.

"Anyone else?" turning to Ozpin as he raised a hand, the Spectator gestured for him to speak his question.

"What exactly will we be witnessing?" smiling widely now, the Spectator turned to the screen as it showed a countdown.

"Worlds like yours but so different"

Turning to Ozpin with a smirk, the beings body shimmered into a silhouette with a pronounced smirk shown.

"Very Different"

* * *

Rasputin Translator

first sentence: the beginning of the search for personnel

second sentence: Achieved personnel search results

third: Greetings, I, Rasputin, guardian of all, to whom I am set before you, so that you may witness the worlds of inspiration


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Scene: tortured to godhood

Standing before his guests with a smirk at their flabbergast expressions, shrugging with his form melting into his human state, the Spectator smiled as he sat on a chair from… somewhere.

Leaning back with a waiting smile, he spoke.

"Now, since we are here, already seated comfortably… The first scenes or more to be shown are some of my work, after them, well, the real fun begins, also a bit of warning, this is directed to Mr Arc and Miss Nikos…" seeing the two perk up at being called out, the man winced with a grimace as the screen came to life with a countdown.

"Be warned you will both fear what may be shown"

Frowning in worry as the screen went to black, the two shared a glance between each other before the turned to the screen.

 **Blinking the bleariness away from ocean blue eyes, a man sat up suddenly to show a room fit for a king, a window over looking a luscious forest with a golden pyramid in sight, the morning sky lit up the room enough for the blonde man to stand up, showing his physique, to be desired.**

 **Stepping away from the bed with a set of pants on, the man stepped to the window to look over what could most likely be his kingdom.**

Letting out a long whistle at the sight before them, Yang spoke with a nudge to Blake.

"Look at the view" though her eyes were glued to something other than the view.

"I am" turning to a drooling Pyrrah as she soaked up the sight of an older Juane, the blonde beside her blushed at realising she was drooling over him.

" **I see your awake" turning to the voice behind him, the king slowly smiled as his queen approached, stopping her half way he held her closely with her giggles echoing, allowing him to admire the red ocean clouding his vision.**

"Hey, Pyrrah, guess you got what you wanted" giving a low slap to the whispering Nora on instinct, Ren following Pyrrah's example soon after.

 **Leaning away to stare into his wives eyes, Jaune leaned forward to kiss the beauty before him, inching closer, and closer.**

"Come on Pyrrah, Come on Pyrrah" was all but chanted by Yang and Ruby, Nora joining with a big smile.

Pyrrah closing her fingers around Juane's hand, making him smile as they turned to the screen.

Before they all heard a scream from the screen.

 **Opening his eyes from the world around him, Jaune Arc, king of ancient Egypt leaped away from the remains of a chained skeleton, the poor corpse chained and frozen in a state of agony.**

 **Followed by Jaune looking around frantically as he now sported scars over his body, along with a growing beard of red stained yellow.**

" **No, no no no, Pyrrah, where Is Pyrrah?" looking around in a delirious state of mind, the man stood up to show fresher scars on his back.**

 **Looking around the holding cell to show runes etched into the walls.**

 **Moving to a window to see a blood red sky.**

 **Followed by chains seen over the landscape, corpses hanging effortlessly.**

 **And it was all silenced by a deep, evil laugh from behind Jaune.**

" **Well, Well well, seems the sleeping beauty is finally awake, how was that piece of heaven for you?" turning to see a well dressed man on his bed, the man turned his head to show a scar running down his left eye.**

" **I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, cause here, you will know nothing but pain" turning to the man with a glare of defiance, Jaune spoke with a growl.**

" **Verrotten, where is my wife and child?" not at all intimidated by the blondes glared.**

" **Oh there safe… for the moment" letting out a chuckle as he stood, he was suddenly in front of Jaune, his hand holding the blonde against the wall, making Jaune grimace in pain as his chest was showed to be rotting… slowly.**

" **The demons here have a plan for you, Jauney boy, you will be the weapon they need to topple the gods above, you are the key to ending their long fought peace" stepping away with Jaune falling weakly he looked up to see Verrotten standing before the corpse.**

" **I hope you survive Jaune… because if the god of logic dies, only insanity will take it's place" smiling at him now, Jaune scowled deeply.**

" **Have one with him boys, make him break" turning away to leave, Jaune paled as four dog like creatures melted through the wall, all baring teeth as they surrounded him, making Jaune stand up to fight until a gurgling laugh echoed.**

 **Making himlook up to see a monstrous man in old chef clothing step through the wall, wearing chains with butcher hooks on his left breast, where the bodies of people lay impaled.**

" **I hope you last longer, Ghehaheha!"**

"Oh my god" saying this as the screen went black, Jaune had to suppress a shudder as Pyrrah held onto him protectively… before the screen came to life once more, showing horrific sights of torture.

 **Screaming in agony as his left eye was burnt with a cow iron, Jaune scowled at the pain as the demon stepped with a sickening grin, admiring the upside down cross now marring his once untouched face.**

 **Leaving the man who let out a growl as his wounds were healing.**

 **Turning to the still defiant mortal, the demon rubbed his chin in thought before he left the weakening mortal.**

 **Sporting an evil grin as he left.**

"Oh no, what is that thing planning?"

 **Gurgling water as he was lifted from ice filled water, the blonde knights body now sported scars over his body, claws, blade, teeth… all wounds that should have killed him.**

 **Broke him… weakened him.**

 **But it was all for naught as the demons continued to try and break him.**

 **Which was the sight of the butcher demon shoving the Fallen king back into the water, his pack of hell hounds whimpering in disappointment.**

 **Letting out a frustrated growl, the demon turned to the sound of calm footsteps.**

" **Has he not broken yet?"**

"That bastard!" was Yang's anger filled yell as Ozpin held his Cane in uncontrolled anger, his anger was joined by all the faculty of beacon as they glared to the man on the screen.

" **I'll give him credit, he's lasted the longest, but I'm starting to run out of ideas" turning to the rippling water behind him, Verrotten frowned before he noticed something floating over the water.**

 **Attached to a chain necklace.**

"What is that!?" turning to Pyrrah as she noticed it too, the others minus a green faced jaune squinted to the screen.

 **Reaching into the icy water of hells deepest pit, Verrotten saw it was a locket, opening it easily his eyes stared in interest as the image of a red haired beauty stared back with a frozen smile.**

 **Making Verrotten grin with evil intent.**

All of those watching froze in silent horror, none more than Pyrrah who gripped Jaune close, making him hug back in denial as the screen went black.

"Please tell me it doesn't happen!?" turning to the Spectator who held his head down, the silence only spoke volumes as the screen came back on.

 **Sitting up with a cough as he fell from the stone slab of the cell he now resided in, Jaune let out a groan as he sat back.**

 **Making him wince as he clawed the bleeding wounds on his side, he blinked to clear his vision before he noticed a knife on the ground… between him and a stirring corpse, which looked up with it's mouth opening wide with a gurgled groan.**

"Are they going to finally kill him?"

Shaking his head once more in shame, the spectator spoke.

"No, much worse"

 **Lunging for the knife as the zombie stood up, Jaune, upon instinct lunged with the knife poised for the monsters neck, only for it to be held back by weak arms, making Jaune grunt as he shoved the monster to the wall, lunging once more, the king stabbed forward, making the monster jerk as the knife punctured the chest. Allowing Jaune to relax as he panted, the strain of his muscles showing themselves once more, looking to his hands he suddenly felt a chill go up his spine as the hand that held the knife was splattered with crimson blood, making him pale as a voice spoke, a voice that belonged to one person.**

" **Jaune…"**

"No… No, no, no, no, NO!" seeing the screen shake as cracks spread from the force of Pyrrah's Semblance, the Spectator looked up with eyes of sadness.

 **Staring in silent horror as the monster before him… was none other than the woman he loved, Pyrrah.**

" **NO!" yelling as his body moved against his muscles pain, he did the only thing he knew at the moment, and that was hold the wound with fear.**

 **Staring into the tearful eyes of his queen, Jaune tore a piece of cloth from his right arm, he made a feeble attempt to save the woman he loved.**

" **Jaune…**

" **Pyrrah, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" holding the woman close as he held the wound over her chest, the woman stared up to him as tears fell from her eyes.**

" **It's alright Jaune, I'm… here, there's no need to be sad, smile" holding the woman close as his eyes filled with tears, Jaune stared into her eyes as she held a hand to his cheek, sporting a weak smile.**

" **I forgive you, my love"**

" **Don't say that, I'll get us out, just please don't go!" crying with a pleading voice now, Pyrrah merely smiled weakly before her smile slowly faded to a look of peace, making Jaune call to her, hoping for it to stop, to go back before his mistake.**

 **His tears the only thing lively as he held the body of his wife in anguish.**

 **Until a gurgling laugh echoed as his right shoulder was stabbed into by a butcher hook, dragging him away from the corpse of Pyrrah.**

" **PYRRAH!"**

Sitting in silence as Juane and Pyrrah huddled with Ren and Nora, the blonde Knight rocking back and forth as Pyrrah sobbed into his chest, Ozpin having his head down as Yang held Ruby.

All while the Spectator looked to the screen with his eyes glowing as the scene opened.

 **Lying lifeless on an operating table now within the Butchers workshop, the obese demon circled the king with an aura of pride, due to his last torture leaving Jaune's mouth deformed, lacking lips with stitch's marring the skin, the demon let out a gurgling laugh as he leaned down to look into Jaune's lifeless eyes.**

" **Does it hurt to know that I enjoyed breaking her" seeing the right eye of Jaune's twitch as a reaction, the demon stood up as his hell hounds panted in hunger.**

" **Her screams were music to my ears as her back was skinned, over and over, Ghehehe!. She kept reciting your name like a prayer, hoping for her husband to save her, just imagine the pain she felt in spirit when the one she hoped to be saved by, is the one to kill her!" the demon all but laughed as Jaune's right hand slowly clenched, broken bones creaking in protest as the demon continued taunting him.**

" **She cried for years after my boys had their… fun with her" turning to look over his tools, he failed to see Jaune's right eye melt into a crimson glow.**

"That bastard!" turning to Ozpin in surprise, Qrow and Taiyang went to speak before the screen trembled.

 **Letting out a chuckle, the Butcher turned to start the conditioning… only to stop at the sight of an empty operation table.**

Perking up in alarm at the sight, the spectator hid a smirk as the Jaune on screen was about to have his revenge.

 **Leaning down to look beneath the table the butcher demon stopped at seeing fresh blood leading away from the table… his missing hell hounds forgotten.**

 **Standing up straight to follow the trail, he stopped cold in his tracks as he stared at the sight impossibly before him.**

 **Crouched beside the broken hellhound whose head was upside down, Jaune was viciously tearing into the cold meat, blood painting his hands and mouth his right eye was glowing crimson now, his hair, once blonde, was now a mop of pitch black that matched pale skin.**

 **Looking to his prized dog being torn apart and eaten, the Butcher scowled in rage.**

" **You filthy Mortal!" gaining the attention of the starved Fallen king, the Butcher noticed the large chunk of meat in his jaws that were easily stitched back, the Butcher noticed the stitches were torn out, leaving the sight of Jaune's lipless grin permanent.**

 **Getting up slowly with his wounds healing, Jaune stared at the butcher who reached for a hook, before he froze as his hellhounds, stepped to Jaune's side, showing blood on their lips he paled as Jaune let out a giggle of blood lust.**

" **What Mortal?" tilting his head as his forced Grin widened, juane spoke.**

" **The mortal died with his wife… only I remain…with his RAGE!" leaning forward with his right hand held out, his fingers elongated into needle like claws.**

" **And you're the first to the slaughter!"**

 **It was that moment the screen faded to black as the sounds of the Butcher being butchered echoed, a demented echo of laughter spreading.**

shivering at the laugh of a maniac, teams RWBY and JNPR huddled together around Pyrrah and Jaune, the adults trying to extinguish the sight of a feral display of eating without mercy.

looking to the Spectator those looking to him stopped as the screens darkness came alive with the sounds of a heavy door being kicked at.

 **Scurrying away from the door as dents were delivered to the rust covered metal, it came down into a gore filled hallway with many demon carcasses decorating it.**

 **leaving the man who kicked the door in to stare with interest.**

 **stepping slowly onto the blood covered floor with snake skin boots, his legs were covered comfortably with blackjeans with small skull motives running up the leg.**

 **"** Whose this guy?" not even sparing a glance to Yang, the Spectator spoke with a smile.

"Someone who helps Jaune escape his own hell"

 **letting out a hum at the sight of a female figure impaled into a wall by her own ribs, making the man stop and admire the imaginative way to kill someone before continuing on, allowing a glimpse of his mouth, showing a skulls lower jaw.**

 **along with a mane of black hair flowing down to a crocodile vest that hid beneath a coat.**

 **walking onward without hesitation, the man sooner heard... music.**

 **making him frown while looking back, showing crimson eyes glowing behind a skull mask giving an eternal glare.**

 **reaching into the coat the man held up a large hand-cannon, sporting four barrels with a burnt coat of damage, the man stepped forward with caution, though nodding his head to the music slightly, and judging by the tone, the song was ending**

 **"I'm only human after all,**

 **I'm only human after all**

 **Don't put the blame on me,**

 **Don't put the blame on me**

 **I'm only human, I do what I can**

 **I'm just a man, I do what I can**

 **Don't put the blame on me**

 **Don't put your blame on me"**

 **leaning into the room to stare in surprise, the room was nothing but clean, walls adorned with the many faces of a beautiful women, with a gravestone perfectly placed within the center of it.**

all those watching sat back in sadness and pride at how devoted this Jaune was, which made Pyrrah lean and kiss Jaune with passion, making the blonde fall back with the red head following him in surprise.

"Such dedication to one woman" leaning to Glynda, Ozpin spoke.

It makes you wonder how he ran his kingdom?"

 **stepping into the room calmly, the man stopped in mid step as the growl of a hell hound echoed, followed by a clicking sound of teeth.**

 **"You better be careful, I just cleaned this old cell" leaning back with a sigh, the man holstered his weapon and stepped out into the hallway, looking to the hell hound he gave it a look which made it whimper, finally realising just who had entered this level of hell.**

 **"You the one known as... Jaune Arc?" turning to show his head in the dimly lit room, Jaune's once kind face was replaced by one of anguish and rage.**

 **his lips forever gone as his teeth were forced to take their place.**

 **"He died with his wife years ago"turning to stand up, his formed showed to adorn blood stained pants with a equally blood covered coat,his chest bare to show his scars glowing in the dimly lit room.**

 **"So who are you, mate?" gesturing to the broken man before him, Jaune's grinned stretched back far to easily.**

 **"Zecromac, is my name"**

 **staring at the man with an unblinking gaze, the man spoke.**

 **"Well, Zecromac, my name is Thanatos... would you ike to get the hell outta here?" watching the man turn for a second to the gravestone, he smiled sadly as he nodded.**

 **"Getting out of here, would be nice" smiling behind his mask as he crossed his arms, Thanatos spoke.**

 **"Well, your highness, your siblings await" letting out a chuckle, the former blonde perked up before following a now leaving Thanatos.**

 **"Siblings, Wait, Thana... WHAT SIBLINGS!?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Qrow's escape from the asylum

Sitting in silence as the screen melted into black, all eyes turned to the Spectator who let out a tired exhale, turning to them with his head down.

"Before you yell hateful words to me, I would like to say, that not all of them will be like that, some will be like a horror movie… others an action movie… some just plain alternate universes, So please, be glad I am showing things that could be more beneficial to you all after that sight.

Sitting forward with a flask in hand, Qrow spoke.

"Oh yeah, than explain how seeing stuff like that will be beneficial!?" Qrow all but yelled as the Spectator stared at him, making him click his fingers before a vortex appeared, followed by a figure falling through, making everyone tense up as they heard a growl emanate from the arrival, seeing black hair with red highlights in them, they saw the pale skin matched with a lipless mouth, gloved hands holding the face of the man, the Spectator spoke.

"This is the original of what you have witnessed, this is not Mr Arc… nor is he from Remnant" seeing the man's red and blue eyes look up and then to the Spectator, the man looked away with a silent curse.

"Specs, this better be important cause I am in the middle of a war right now" turning to the real god of insanity, the spectator spoke.

"Just proving a point, do you require help, though?" seeing the man turn to the guests, he turned to the spectator with a frown.

"have they met the hero yet?"

"Not yet, but in due time" nodding with a shrug, Zecromac gave a small wave with a smile, showing the ability to grow lips.

Followed by him hopping through a portal beside him.

"The next world will… have someone whose had a different life… one that will startle you… keep an eye on those younger than you for fair warning" turning to Yang and Ruby, the two shared a worried look while Qrow had a… worried feeling in his gut.

Looking to the screen as it came back on, Qrow unconsciously gripped his chairs arms tightly.

 **Setting into a dark clouded night, the moon sat in it's full state in peace, men and women walking about with an aura of casual wandering, the scene changed to the sight of a man pushing a wheel chair through a set of doors, showing a room set like a meeting room, men old and middle age listening to a gentlemen with apt attention.**

"Merlot?" turning to Ozpin as the scene slowed to a snail pace, the Spectator turned for Ozpin to speak.

Seeing all eyes on him, Ozpin spoke with narrowed eyes.

"He was the cause to the Mountain Glenn expansion incident"

"Ooooh" turning to the younger audience, Ozpin hid a smile before the screen resumed.

 **Letting to guards open the doors for the bald man to walk through further, allowing the man to be heard**

 **-Hallucinations have manifested themselves into delusions of a horrific nature" stopping to turn to the man in the shown wheelchair, Dr Merlot smiled pleasantly.**

" **Ah, Mr Branwen"**

Perking up at hearing his name, all eyes turned to a startled Qrow Branwen, who looked pale at the prospect of being tortured, turning to the Spectator, the man shook his head to calm him down.

"If it helps, the creature looks amazing as a movie costume" giving the man an odd look, they turned to the screen as Yang and Ruby moved to sit with their uncle and father, making the Spectator smile at the sight.

 **Upon hearing his name called, the gagged man looked up with obvious signs of pain and distress, the chair bounding him look old and worn.**

 **Moving to try and free himself as Merlot continued with his speech.**

" **We are here tonight illustrate conclusively that Mr Branwen fears are quite irrational. So, we will remain in this room together and once Mr Branwen has witnessed the full moon has no sway over him, but he remains a perfectly ordinary human Being" seeing Qrow groaning in pain due to the gag in his mouth, the doctor turned to the gentlemen once more.**

" **He will have taken his first small step down the long road of mental recovery, we are all aware that Mr Branwen Suffered Quite Traumatic personal experiences, he witnessed his mothers self mutilation, his young mind unable to accept it, created a fantastical truth. That his father is to blame, that his father, is literally a monster" turning to Qrow as he winced at a slight movement, Merlot spoke to him as Qrow looked up.**

" **But, your father is not a werewolf. You were not bitten by, a werewolf. You will not become a werewolf. Anymore than I'll sprout wings and fly out of that window" this mocking was met with chuckles from the other doctors, as a silver haired man sat with a stern look to Qrow's obvious discomfort.**

 **Seeing the man lean back he spoke with even more discomfort.**

" **Please, please!" turning to Qrow, Merlot gestured to him with a doctors stick.**

" **Oh, I think Mr Branwen has something to say to us" seeing Merlot look to a man, the Faunus had a look of disappointment as he stepped to Qrow to undo the gag.**

"Adam?" turning to Blake as she blurted that name out, she regained her composure while gesturing to the screen.

 **Loosening the gag for Qrow to speak, the man breath heavily with a small cough he shook with small spasms of pain.**

" **Stop, Stop it" was all he gasped with Merlot frowning.**

" **You must speak up, Mr Branwen, forgive me but we, cannot hear you" seeing the man shake his head to clear his thoughts, Qrow looked up to Merlot with a fearful anger.**

" **You moron, tonight I will kill all of you" his only given response was mocking laughter from the elderly men.**

" **I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"**

 **Giving out a sigh Merlot spoke.**

" **Yes, well, as you can see contr-"**

" **PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" was all but pleaded as Qrow shoke his arms in fear as Merlot went on with a speech, while Qrow looked on in fear.**

" **Kill me, Kill me!" it was this moment Qrow began to shake uncontrollably as Merlot continued on in blindness.**

" **-To him, it all seems very real-"**

 **Look around with a glazed over look, Qrow's left cheek bone suddenly… popped outward.**

Flinching at the sound of bone breaking, Ruby and yang held onto Qrow with fearful gazes as they watched on.

 **Looking to his left hand in horror, Qrow watch helplessly as his fingers and joints grew and extended, making him groan in a deepened voice as he looked to his other hand, the two digits growing in a painful manner as the ring and pinky finger were bent back horrifically as the bones popped, followed by his ankle tearing the shoe of his right foot open.**

 **Leaning back with his mouth forced open by itself, his gums leaked blood freely as his canines and jaw grew painfully.**

 **Dr Merlot, all but oblivious.**

 **Looking back to his now clawed foot, it was now free of the shoe, allowing the four smaller toes to grow further, while the larger toe stretch back painfully.**

 **Leaving Qrow to growl with a more vicious demeanor then before, chomping his mouth to test its use.**

 **It was this moment a man with horrible dreadlocks spoke.**

" **Dr Merlot" he was ignored sadly, as Qrows skin began to darkened in few areas, and his once brown eyes refocused into a bright orange yellow.**

 **His fingers popping straight for claws to replace his finger nails, he let out a growl while biting air, missing his elongated tongue as his body now sported more hair.**

" **Doctor, DOCTOR!" pointing to Qrow with Merlot turning, showing Qrow's face baring it's teeth as his skin finally darkened, and his ears becoming pointed upward.**

 **Turning to Merlot with a vicious rage, the man once known as Qrow let out a growl, making grown men cower towards the exits.**

 **Stupidly keeping them shut during their failed escapes.**

 **Leaving Qrow to tear his left arm free of it's restraints, leaving the guard Adam Taurus to move past the werewolf that growled while tearing it's arm fully free from the chair, tearing it's other arm free to move, making the shirt it wore tear from the larger mass.**

 **Eliciting a roar of rage from the wolf as it moved to the crowd of men, if not for Adam to fill a syringe with a clear liquid.**

 **Lifting up the wheelchair to throw at a poorly placed man, Adam lunged with the syringe stabbing into the werewolves back, only making the wolf turn to him with an angry glare before throwing him into a wall to the seats, making Adam scream as he was then tossed into the ground, allowing the wolf to tear into him with gusto, making the crowd of men to scream.**

 **Even Merlot as he moved to a door, bringing out a set of keys while screaming wildly, placing one key into the door, it broke without any force needed.**

" **Jacques, Open, open this door"**

 **Looking up after a try, the janitor spoke.**

" **it seems to be locked sir"**

 **Back to the wolf man, he was getting an excellent appetizer to Bull meat as he bit through Adam's clothing, the Bull was screaming in agony as blood was being thrown everywhere, it took one final pull of teeth that a large mound of flesh was torn from the now dead Bull Faunus, chewing to savor the taste, it was the sound of a door being banged upon that the wolf turned to Merlot with a growl.**

 **And seeing the doctor turn to him, the wolf released the now forgotten mound of flesh to glare at the doctor.**

 **Who turned to smash a chair through the window in fear.**

 **Allowing Ozpin to move down the stairs to the crowd of people while watching the wolfman throw people out of his way towards the good doctor, showing teeth bared.**

" **Jacques, open THIS DOOOR!" it was the sight of him being tackled from the window of the door, leaving him to struggle in the grip of the wolf as it lifted him up… and tossed him through the window, showing him flailing his arms before being painfully impaled on piked metal fencing, cutting back to show the doors to the room bursting from their hinges, Ozpin seen within the crowd.**

 **And upon seeing a chance to leave the building, the wolfman moved onto the rooftop from the window.**

 **Allowing Ozpin to run to the fence to see if Merlot was alive, only to flinch breathlessly as he leaned on the fence, looking up to see the wolfman running along the rooftops.**

 **Steeling himself the detective moved to give chase.**

 **While the wolfman was looking over the city below, running in a calm pace he lept to another rooftop that held a gargoyle, allowing the wolf to climb and admire the city of London, grumbling a few growls, it leaned back to howl to the full moon above in a morbid tranquillity.**

 **Before its head snapped to the streets below, nostrils taking in every scent, it leaped off to go for a run.**

 **Hastily moving down a set of stairs, Ozpin spotted an officer.**

" **Davus!"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Are you armed?"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Give me your revolver, quickly" turning to the man who held his weapon to him, Ozpin took it and gave chase.**

 **With the wolfman running leisurely above with deep guttural breaths, the creature walked calmly before it stepped on a small chimney, shattering it before a gunshot alerted it to it's chaser.**

 **Showing Ozpin running below with the weapon aimed upward.**

 **Seeing the man below chasing it, the wolfman growled before lurching onto it's arms, running on all fours, seeing a bullet shatter a set of small chimneys it looked ahead to see a small distance to the rooftop across the street below, making it leap across with a terrifying grace.**

 **Leaping off of a slanted rooftop, it momentarily lost Ozpin who made way to run through a door.**

 **Stumbling into a party of rich people**

" **Pardon me, excuse me, as you were" throwing open a door to a back alley, ozpin looked up for any sign of the beast while moving down the stairs, seeing no sign he gave chase anyway.**

 **Followed by the wolfman leaping forward with an arm lifted to shield itself from the clay chimneys it shattered, continuing its run.**

 **Turning a corner Ozpin spotted another detective speaking with an officer and two women.**

" **Oscar!" calling to the man who turned instantly, Ozpin gained his breath to speak.**

" **Are you armed?"**

" **Yes sir"**

" **Come with me" turning to the officer he gave an order**

" **telegraph the yard, Issue weapons" seeing the man about to write it down, ozpin yelled.**

" **Now!"**

" **RIGHT AWAY SIR!" with that the man ran to the police station.**

 **Allowing Ozpin and Oscar to run after the beast.**

" **Don't suppose we have any silver bullets?" getting a look of confusion from the man beside him, the two continued onward.**

 **While the wolf leaped onto a rooftop, moving to run on it's two legs it leaped off, and landed on the now broken back of another officer.**

 **Standing up to growl, it stepped forward to the crowd of people moving into the oath of an oncoming steam buss, the driver steered to the right to avoid the squinting wolfman, making it leap up as the buss ran over the back of a poorly placed man making it flip onto its side for the wolf man to land. Looking through the windows.**

 **Not even bothered by the bullets fired at it from the police the wolf broke through the glass to slash it's victims ripping a woman's throat out, tearing a man's jugular, the wolf moved to the front of the buss to roar at the police before moving along, chasing after a crowd of people it stopped as bullets missed it's feet, forcing it to run down a back alleyway on all fours, ignoring the man and prostitute hiding in a doorway, it instead looked to the gathered wall of armed men further down the alley, making it growl in protest of being caged.**

" **Steady" Ozpin ordered as he readied his fire arm.**

 **Firing as a wagon came up behind them the officers followed his example and opened fire at the beast, only to notice it's speed not once slowing down.**

 **Snarling as it leapt over the wagon, Ozpin looked after the beast as it ran away into the night as the officers tried in vain to put it down, only for it to howl into the night with a chill running down all those hearing it.**

" **Gods help us"**

Seeing the screen fade to black, Qrow held Ruby close to his chest as she was whimpering in his arms, Yang rubbing her back with Taiyang,

Qrow looked to the screen for a second longer, before he spoke.

"I need a damn drink"


	4. Chapter 4

Children of the wolf

"Can we please watch something that won't give us nightmares!?" was Ruby's fearful yell as she held onto a swaying Qrow, the Spectator allowing him to get flat out drunk.

Taiyang sooner joining them with Ozpin and Glynda keeping them seated, it was after an hour of drinking the two were like this.

Looking to a wrist watch on his left arm, the Spectator sighed before mumbling to himself.

"Well, since those two are drunk beyond reason, and the other guests I've decided to bring here are late, We'll be spectating the life of a child born from a hero… the first born to be exact, to be born from an alternate Remnant" seeing them perk up at seeing an alternate remnant, the Spectator sent Ozpin a smirk as the screen turned into a countdown.

Followed by a symbol fading into view… a belladonna.

Perking up with surprise, Blake sat forward to fully witness this sight.

Before her eyes blinked as her symbol became one of fire, staying shaped as her emblem.

"That's not ominous at all" Yang muttered with Blake unknowingly nodding.

 **Landing on the burning wreckage of a heavily armored Van, a Beringal sniffed the air for any trace of it's intended target before two more ran by the vehicle, making it leap away to show the symbal of the White Fang beneath it's right hand, making it roar as more Grimm ran after the first three.**

"The White Fang?"

Turning to Weiss as she tilted her head to the Spectator, he simply smirked.

"They must have done something to piss the Grimm off" it was Yang who spoke with the Spectator openly laughing at her statement.

"The Grimm are all but scattered in this world, Now I want the rest to be a surprise so just watch" with that he turned to the screen.

 **Letting out a grunt of anticipation at finally seeing a chance for a fresh kill, the Beringal went to leap forward… only to be crushed from above by a large magma covered boot the size of a car.**

Jumping at the sight of the foot, Blake blinked in surprise at how the Boot looked like rock and leather at the same time, looking to the Spectator, the being had a simple smile, turning to the screen Blake had her eyes widen in awe at what was shown.

 **Standing tall at an estimated 40 ft of height with power of pure fire, a giant of magma and fire let loose a roar as it's fiery mane of fire glowed around the horned Skull that was it's head, alarmingly resembling a Nuckelavee Grimm's human head.**

 **Looking down to the Grimm below, the being leaned it's head back with its chest puffing out slowly.**

"What is it doing?" turning to Oobleck as he studied the screen, his answer was given as the screen lit up brightly.

 **Roaring now with a shower of hellish fire, the Giant stepped forward as the Grimm below were nothing but burnt alive, sending them to death with their queen.**

 **It was the dark chuckle the giant gave out that the sight became a massacre as he continued walking, showing his size from a sight from below, watching it move onward it backhanded a Nevermore with little to no effort, seeing it burn to ashes made it all the more scary.**

 **Following this giant came a horde of beowolf… and Atlas soldiers along side men in grey armor.**

Perking up in alarm as these people appeared on screen, Ozpin held his Cane to hold in his shock at seeing Huntsmen and such working with Grimm of all things. that is, until he noticed the Beowolf eyes.

"Their eyes, their eyes are golden"

 **Sniffing the air while moving with a squad of Atlas soldiers, a beowolf stopped with teeth bared as a Creep crashed through a houses door, letting out a shriek of rage before it was impaled by ice spears, followed by a snow white Blur flying by with a playful giggle.**

" **Too slow!"**

 **Following that was two blurs rushing on foot after the white blur.**

" **COME ON EIS!"**

" **You have flight AND ice"**

" **Oh stop being cry babies!"**

" **Coming THROUGH!" ducking aside as a large dog like grimm ran by, the soldiers and panting Beowolf watched as a bus sized wolf grimm Ran ahead, showing a teen standing on it's back like a surf board, firing a very powerful handcannon as the four teens caught up to the giant of fire.**

 **Before the soldiers turned to another figure landing on a now caved in van roof, showing he wore jeans with a flame design on the left leg, his features however stunned them no matter how many times he's seen.**

 **The man sported a bronze coloured skin that was scaled in some parts, showing crest utting out to his collar bone, his face however stunned all the most.**

 **Sporting a jutted nose like a lizards yet still human, his face resemble nothing but a fearsome beast hidden beneath a human visage, sporting two horns above his point ears, his hair was held back with what could be described as complete care.**

 **Dropping down while a few female soldiers tensed up with their cheeks reddening, the man spoke with a smooth yet ragged voice**

" **Better catch up to them if you want some kills!" with that he leaped ahead with a simply hop like motion.**

 **Followed by everything fading to black, to show small visions of those shown, the fiery giant standing tall with a roar while a man with a mane of black hair and amber eyes stood below with his mouth sporting lion like fangs.**

 **Beside that one image another with a man and woman standing back to back the man sporting a pilots jacket with a set of shades, the woman however was looking back at him with a wide smile that only Ruby could muster, showing she had silver eyes that were filled with life and mischief.**

 **Following them was something that stunned the audience, sporting a peaceful aura within the image, a woman with a snow storm hovering over her, a Faunus with wolf ears and tail smiled in a carefree way with a vest over her chest she wore a set of jeans with her feet bare, showing they were clawed.**

 **Following that to be seen surrounded by an inferno with an aura of calm, staring forward with eyes of determination, showing he also had wings of fire behind him.**

 **Finally it was the last one to shock them.**

 **Sitting in a crouch with a wolfish smirk, a teen with a white and golden eye stared back with a large Beowolf lazing behind him.**

 **The names fading into view**

 **Abraham Fenris belladonna, Magnus and magna, Fenris, Rose, Eis, Schnee, Fenris, Doragon Xiao Long, Fenris and finally Leonardo Fenris.**

"Holy crap" was all Weiss could muster as she stared at what could possibly be her daughter.

Staring at the screen for a good minute they went to speak until the screen crackled with thunder in the background, making them all jump as a name zapped into view with two emerald eyes glowing.

 **Ylva, Fenris, Valkyrie**

 **Followed by a woman stepping into view, wearing bronze armor with a horse tail handing down her right collar bone, her hair a beautiful orange with a set of wolf ears standing proudly atop, sporting small freckles on her cheeks the woman smiled as her eyes lit up with pink lightning.**

" **Whose ready to bring the thunder?"**

Sitting in total silence as Ren looked to Nora, the pink bomber suddenly cheered in joy.

"My DAUGHTER IS AWESOME!"

Followed by four others falling through a portal.

Standing up with a sway in there steps, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai stood, and last but not least.

a special guest in the form of Eis Schnee.

"Oooh bloody hells, when did I ever feel a hangover like this?" blinking with a dazed look, the wolf Faunus perked up at the stunned look from her mothers younger counterpart.

"Hello Eis" turning to the Spectator, the woman smiled.

"Hello specs!"


	5. Chapter 5

Van "Ozpin" Hellsing

Staring at the three new arrivals and possible child, Ozpin stared in confusion to Cinder Fall and the other two students the wolf Faunus flew to the Spectator who laughed as he was swarmed by a pack of snow white wolves along with a laughing Eis, the hug resulting into a dogpile of laughter, loud enough to make all turn to the sight with confusion.

"Um, where are we?" turning to Mercury as he looked to the screen he was answered with a chill running down his spine as he was surrounded by white and gold Grimm manifestations, summoned by a glaring Eis who had a small blizzard swirling around her.

"Specs, why did you bring this coward here?"

"Because he is part of their group in their world… and well, I felt like letting him be hurt by you and your siblings single file" was all the spectator said as the white Grimm faded away, showing Eis grinning widely with her fangs growing as her eyes melted into a pale blue.

"Well, If you'll excuse me, I have some much needed torture tricks to try out" with that, she lunged a screaming Mercury before they vanished into a swirl of snow, leaving a frozen Cinder and Emerald before the Spectator spoke calmly.

"You have nothing to fear from her or her siblings, in their world you become family after your supposed mistress betrays you and their father saves you from dying by her hands" with that he took a large drink, tossing a bag of food to Cinder the woman looked to the others to see Ruby happily wave with a smile.

"Feel free to ask any questions" with that he turned to the screen in wait, tilting his head as he made hand gestures to something no one else could see.

Moving to team RWBY with a worried look, Cinder shared a quick smile with Ruby before she and Emerald looked forward before looking to the two teams.

"What exactly are we here for?"

Turning to her having snapped out of her stupor, Weiss spoke.

"We're watching alternate universes"

Hearing that, Cinder went to speak if not for the sudden start of dramatic music, followed by the Spectator smiling widely while asking Ozpin for a high five, making the Headmaster do so with a raised eyebrow.

 **1888 Paris**

 **Hearing a bout of thunder in the distant clouds over the quiet city known as Paris, the sight came alight to the sight of a wanted poster of a man with his lower face covered wearing a hat to conceal himself, the only indication was the man had silver hair and brown eyebrows.**

 **Staring into the wanted poster on the wall it was suddenly torn off by the very man himself, moving to look it over, the man suddenly perked up as two others joined him, one a man with bat ears, the other with wolf ears.**

" **Well, they definitely got your hat down"**

" **Not to forget the eyes, all menacing yet charming" turning to his current companions, they suddenly looked up to the sound of a young girls scream in the distance, followed by an evil laugh. Staring to the currently being built Eiffel tower, the three moved to investigate.**

 **Coming to the scene of a young woman lying on the road dead, kneeling down to say a prayer, the hat wearing man noticed a large cigar on the ground, picking it up the three turned to a chapel where a large brute of a man was climbing into a an opening.**

" **Well, there's our target"**

" **Let's hope this one is more like our Hyde"**

" **Not likely from what you told me" was all the man in the hat said before he walked by the two Faunus.**

 **It was the sight of an old wooden door opening did the man in the hat show his eyes, scanning the room thatheld the bell within the chapel, the man stopped suddenly as an overly large head swooped down with a growl, only to get a hat tipped to him.**

" **Evening" seeing his plan to frighten the man failed the large man inhaled his cigar before holding it out to exhale smoke.**

" **You're a big one, you'll be hard to digest!" saying that with a twisted grin of yellowed teeth.**

 **Reaching for his decorated Bandanna, Ozpin spoke with a slight smirk.**

" **I'd hate to be such a nuisance"**

"YEAAH!" was the cheer from the eight teens while Glynda hid a blush at seeing a younger Ozpin, the headmaster however, had his own smile of approval.

 **Getting a laugh from the large brute, the man dropped down to land on his feet, showing he easily towered over Ozpin who gave a look of surprise, saving himself by striking a conversation.**

" **I missed you in London" getting a demented chuckle from the brute as he climbed onto the chapels rafters he spoke.**

" **No, you bloody did not" placing his cigar in his mouth, he lifted his right arm up to flex, showing a large hole piercing straight through.**

" **You got me good"**

" **Dr. Jekyll, you're wanted by the knights of the holy order…" seeing the brute climb like a monkey the beast spoke.**

" **It's Mr. Hyde now."**

" **For murder of twelve men, six women, four-"**

" **Children, three goats and rather nasty massacre of Poultry!" saying that while climbing to another set of rafters to stick his large head through a gap before dropping down with a grunt.**

 **Dangling from his shot arm like it was never shot.**

" **So-" taking his cigar from his mouth, Hyde spoke.**

" **You're the Great Van Hellsing" leaning back with distaste, Ozpin spoke.**

" **And you're a deranged Psychopath" seeing Hyde drop down to approach Ozpin, the brute inhaled before taking the Cigar from his lips, exhaling to Ozpin's head the man tilted his head down to avoid the nasty breath and smoke, Hyde leaned down to speak.**

" **We all have our little problems" upon saying that, he placed his cigar onto his tongue before placing it in his mouth to eat, showing drool flowing from the sides of his mouth without a care.**

" **My superiors would like for me to bring you alive so they may extricate your better half" saying that the brute hopped over Ozpin with impossible agility, stealing his hat in the process.**

" **I bet they bloody would"**

 **Showing a look of annoyance at his hat being taken.**

" **Personally, I'd rather kill you and call it a day" turning to Hyde after he played with the hat, Ozpin looked up to Hyde with a knowing smile.**

" **But let's make it your decision, shall we?" this got a look of thought from Hyde immediately.**

" **Hmm, Do let's" with that said the brute sent Ozpin flying, making the monster hunter hold two revolvers to fire at the brute, who all but dodged the rounds fired at him, seeing the brute gone into hiding, Ozpin stood up to look around, failing to notice his companions hiding in the dark corners of the ceiling.**

 **Looking around he suddenly turned to a bang from down the attic, seeing Hyde swinging to him on the rafters, Ozpin pulled out to gadgets with spring triggers connected to circular rings, before they showed themselves to be mini saw blades.**

 **Pulling the triggers to make the blades spin, Ozpin noticed the wolf companion hopping towards Hyde from above the rafters.**

" **Here, I, come, Ready , Or, NoOOH!" Hyde all but yelled as he was kicked forward from behind by the wolf Faunus, allowing Ozpin to put in a good few cuts into Hyde as they passed each other, followed by Hyde being kicked into the bell by the Bat faunus who stood with the other two with throwing knives lighting up with lightning dust.**

 **Making the bell ring after Hyde slammed into it.**

" **The Bell, THE BELL" the monster yelled with Ozpin scowling as he lunged forward, it showed Hyde to be faking as he tore the bell from it's post to trap Ozpin within, making him distracted for the bat and wolf to send the beast backwards, easily throwing the bell into Hyde the Wolf held Ozpin's hat to him with a smirk.**

 **Making Ozpin place it on his head with a thankful nod.**

 **Staring at Hyde as he got up, the three smirked as Hyde yelled out a roar while charging forward, making Ozpin back away while the Bat and Wolf ran forward, the Bat throwing knives at key joints of Hyde, the wolf shoulder charged the beast with no hindrance of momentum, making Hyde grunt in pain as his nerves were being assualted by lightning, looking up from his gut, Hyde saw Ozpin leap after sawing his left arm off, making Hyde yell before being right hooked by the wolf stunning the beast long enough for a knife to stab into his head, sending a very large shock into his system, followed by him falling onto his back unconscious, allowing the two Faunus to share a laugh of victory with Ozpin.**

" **We got one alive for once!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Showing a Heroes Rage

Sitting with an air of confusion, Cinder and Emerald looked to the screen for a good minute as it faded away, showing the Spectator patting Ozpin on his shoulder, along with a very drunk Qrow and Taiyang questioning who those two Faunus were… which led to the Spectator going way too into detail about their lives, and making Weiss shout in shock.

"THAT BAT GUY IS MY FATHER IN THAT WORLD!"

"Not to mention Winters father as well"

"What about Whitley?" narrowing her eyes at the man as he leaned back on a now spinning computer chair, he shrugged.

"Jacques sorry excuse of an offspring, Vlad got the better deal thanks to the god of death, who I am a good acquaintance of, thus, leading you and your sister to have better genes instead of that pompous fool who married into the dust corporation, if it also adds salt to wounds, your grandfather in that world was tempted to give Him, the company instead of Jacques, sadly he was too late because the fuck wit proposed to your mother after she and him had a short termed falling out" letting out a sigh at the end, all eyes turned suddenly to a vortex before a horrifically beaten Mercury fell through, crying in protest as his arms bled, his legs were dismantled with frost sitting over the metal threatening with frostbite.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction while dusting her hands off, Eis smiled proudly before she suddenly floated to Cinder who froze up as she stared at Eis in fear.

Before she was brought into an excited embrace from the wolf Faunus, her tail softly pulling Emerald into the hug before she sat between Ruby and her mothers counterpart.

"So Specs, what are we seeing this time, I missed the one starting before"

"The next one is actually a treat for all of you, you remember when the gentlemen Zecromac questioned about a hero" turning to the viewers aside from Cinder and Emerald, they all nodded in yes, making the Spectator smile as the screen came to life.

Followed by Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow flinching at the sight before them.

 **Showing a Vault like room with debris and rubble littering the floors, signs of a battle shown clearly, along with a medical tube where a arrow stuck out of, showing a women with a horrifically scarred face lay motionless.**

 **It was this moment a groan was heard from a large mass of debris, showing a gloved hand sticking out with a slight twitch before it clenched tightly, willing swirls of ash to fly towards it the hand suddenly reached for the debris before throwing it off, showing a scowling wolf Faunus beneath, blinking as his eyes glowed crimson for a second before they glowed a bright gold afterwards.**

 **Moving to sit up, the teens torn clothing was being repaired by the small cloud of ashes rising from his skin soon he stood up to show his right leg healing as the jeans repaired themselves, wiping a trickle of glowing blood from his mouth.**

 **Loki Fenris looked to the ruined bunker before moving to the pod.**

" **Amber… AMBER!" moving with a lessening limp towards the pod, the wolf Faunus grabbed the hatch tightly, clenching his fingers tightly as the metal creaked it exploded off to show the woman sporting an arrow in her heart.**

 **Reaching for the woman with shaking hands, Loki inhaled slowly before ripping the arrow out, reaching for her once more a spiral of ash shot from his hand to the wound, flowing into her skin the wound slowly but surely healed, sooner joined by the scar which caused Amber Autumn to gasp with her eyes glowing faintly before fading into a sleepless sleep, moving to get her out of the pod Loki stopped cold at hearing a pain filled cough.**

 **Turning to look his heart sank further.**

Feeling their breaths hitch in their chests, all but Cinder and Emerald paled at what was shown next.

 **Leaning against a broken machine, a heavily bleeding Ozpin breathed haggardly as Loki ran to his side.**

" **Dad!"**

Perking up at hearing what he was called, Ozpin turned to the Spectator who nodded with a neutral look in his eyes, which sooner turned to a frozen Cinder as she watched the screen.

 **Helping the Headmaster sit up with a look of worry, Loki went to heal him if not for Ozpin to stop him.**

" **Loki, you must s-stop her, from destroying Vale!" wincing as a cough escaped his weakened form, Ozpin leaned back slowly as Loki tried to heal his fathers wounds.**

" **I'm not leaving you here old man" shrouding his more severe wounds with ash, Loki scowled as the burns refused to heal.**

" **My time in this life is near its end Loki" looking to his father as tears fell from his eyes, the Headmaster smiled proudly as the elevator doors to the vault opened, showing Jaune and Pyrrah running in before they stopped with Pyrrah gasping, hands to her mouth, Jaune stopped as Ozpin placed a hand on his left shoulder, he spoke.**

" **I will always be proud of you my son, no matter who says otherwise, you are not the monster she has made you out to be, because when I look to you… I see a brighter world with you the cataclysm to it" smiling despite the blood falling from his mouth, Ozpin reached to his side to show Loki one thing…**

 **His cane.**

" **Take it, I'm entrusting it to you, Loki" staring at the Cane with his tears falling, Loki took it gently with Ozpin relaxing as his breathing became more haggard as Pyrrah and Jaune approached, Pyrrah falling to her knees, reaching for Ozpin but flinching, Jaune had his head down as Ozpin smiled.**

" **I am proud to call you my Son, Loki Fenris" with that, the Headmaster took his last breath before his body grew limp.**

 **Leaving Loki, Pyrrah and Jaune in silence, Loki gripping the Cane tightly as his eyes melted into a blood red before he noticed a screen on a wall flicker on, showing Ozpin's office.**

 **Showing Cinder Fall walking to the center in wait.**

 **Scowling with fur growing over his skin, Loki looked to his father one more time before standing up, looking to the Cane Loki steeled himself before turning to Pyrrah and Jaune as Pyrrah wiped her eyes.**

" **Take her to safety" seeing the two turn to him as he gestured to the pod as he moved to the elevator, bringing out a handcannon, he stopped for a second to look to its scarred form, showing black paint fading.**

 **He breathed as Pyrrah spoke.**

" **You cant fight her alone, If you and Ozpin failed to stop her here than what chance do you stand alone!?" turning to Pyrrah as she helped Jaune move the woman, Loki sighed before reaching into his coat, holding it gingerly he turned to Pyrrah who gasped as she stared at the ring in his hand.**

 **Walking to her with a look of acceptance, he held her hand and gently placed it in her palms, staring into her eyes as they began to tear up.**

" **Please… give this to Nora… tell her I'm sorry for being a monster"**

 **With that the wolf Faunus turned to the elevator before exploding into a cloud of ashes that flew upward.**

Sitting in frozen shock as the screen froze, all eyes turned to a shocked Nora before she held her arms, looking down with a horrified look she looked up as the screen continued.

 **Standing with a smile of victory as she stared towards the burning city of Vale, Cinder Fall looked to the right of her to see a Grimm Dragon flying to the tower, making her smile widen as she approached the window after it landed, staring through the window.**

" **Shhhh... This is your home now." Lifting her right hand up with a ball of fire forming, she smile maliciously before her smile vanished, making her turn to the elevator to notice the smoke rising from it bellowing like something had moved out of it.**

 **Making her narrow her eyes while the Dragon screeched in warning, making her turn to get a fire imbued bullet to her face, making her flip as several more bullets fired upon her.**

 **Standing with a determined glare, Loki Fenris reached into his coat to bring out another hand cannon.**

 **Aiming he subconsciously aimed at the dragon before firing an ice imbued bullet into its eye, making it roar in pain as Cinder scowled.**

" **When will you learn to give up!" turning to fire a volley of fire at Loki, he ducked to the right while aiming at her, baring his teeth viciously.**

" **After what you and your toys have done to the girls I love!" images of Yang, Neo, Ruby, Blake and Weiss appeared in his mind, followed by Yang being attacked by Mercury Black after their match did Loki roar while rushing at her, making Cinder scowl as she flew at him in return.**

Seeing the images of this worlds tournament, Yang got up and stomped on Mecrury's manhood, making him scream in pain while Eis smirked.

 **Colliding with one another, Loki held her dust blades back with his two hand-cannons with his golden eyes melting into a crimson red.**

" **Not fucking happening!"**

 **Standing at a stalemate, Loki growled as he skidded back as Cinder gathered a mass of fire.**

 **Sending him flying into Ozpin's once pristine desk, he let out a groan as a photo of him, Ozpin and Glynda landed beside him, cracked.**

 **Flipping onto his feet while reloading his weapons with ease, Loki took aim, ready to fire… if not for the elevator arriving to show Pyrrah diving through with Miló and Akoúo̱ aimed and ready.**

 **Seeing her, Loki scowled as he fired.**

" **Pyrrah get out of here!" seeing the red head fight on selflessly, Loki fired once more to the Maiden thief who scowled as she sent a jet of fire at Pyrrah who rolled behind cover, sending one to Loki he simply became a cloud of ash that passed through the fire with ease, aiming at Cinder, the battle continued.**

 **Firing two shots into Cinders abdomen, Pyrrah joined his assault, the two failing to notice the Dragon Grimm flying towards the tower with a vengeance.**

 **Until it let out an angered screech that Loki heard before diving for Pyrrah, pushing her to the floor Loki was knocked into a broken cog while Cinder flipped to the right, seeing Pyrrah and the loosely hanging cog above her, Cinder sent a jet of fire to the cog to send it onto Pyrrah, pinning the gladiator down with a yell of pain as her legs were trapped.**

 **Leaving Cinder the only one standing as Loki laid down disoriented.**

 **Looking to Pyrrah his vision focused as the woman stood over a struggling Pyrrah.**

 **Seeing Cinder join her swords together to form a bow, pulling the string back an arrow of dust formed.**

 **Seeing this, Loki stood up with a hand-cannon raised he fired a round to stop Cinder from killing Pyrrah, seeing the bullet fly at the woman, she spun with the bullet sailing by her as she aimed at him, letting the arrow soar, Loki jerked slightly as the arrow pierced his chest.**

"NOOOO!" turning to Nora as she held her hands over her mouth, Lie moved to comfort her.

 **Making him wince before falling to his knees as glowing cracks spread from the arrow.**

 **Looking up he was forced against a cog by Cinder who smiled.**

 **Which caused him to weakly bare his teeth in defiance.**

" **So much for the mascot of beacon, like father like son they say, this includes dying by the same woman" reaching for the arrow, Loki grabbed her wrist weakly before she tore her hand free, scowling she backhanded his face before sending her aura into the arrow.**

 **Making Loki's eyes widen as his body was burnt from the inside.**

 **Making him clutch his chest as Cinder smiled, watching as his skin cracked and burnt up, Loki looked to Cinder as his golden eyes flashed into a crimson red as his body finally vanished.**

 **Leaving Cinder smiling before turning to Pyrrah, who paled as she looked for her weapons, only to see them in pieces.**

" **Give up, fighting a maiden is suicide enough for you" was all Cinder said as she stood over Pyrrah, her bow now formed into her twin blades, she held them tightly.**

" **I was planning that for you, but I think a more… torturous experience will be your undoing" poising her blades to stab down into Pyrrah, all was silent…**

 **Thump-bump**

 **Blinking as she froze a stab motion, Cinder frowned as she felt a pulse behind her, her skin paled as she recognised the aura within the pulse.**

 **Thump-bump**

 **Followed by a flashing image of a skeletal beast roaring in her face.**

 **Thump-bump, thump-bump**

 **Turning slowly to where Loki once was, she froze as a heart made of glowing ashes impossibly hovered where he once resided.**

" **What?"**

"The hell?" was all Yang could muster after Cinder had separated herself from the others, feeling safer after Nora gave her an evil look promising pain after the other her impaled him with an arrow.

 **Seeing the heart beating as spirals of ash rose towards it, slowly, forming veins and arteries, which were followed by bones forming.**

 **And then muscle, and finally skin.**

 **Showing the figure slowly swaying left and right, Loki sat in a daze as his clothed formed over his being while his hair and ears stood proudly.**

 **Seeing Loki stop his swaying, he slowly looked up with his eyes glowing a Crimson orb surrounded by an ocean of darkness.**

 **Startling Cinder as cracks began to form over Loki's body, making him grunt in pain as his right shoulder exploded into ashes, leaving behind what could be skeletal armor beneath his skin and clothing.**

 **Letting out another groan of pain, Loki's bottom jaw exploded into ash, showing a darkened skeletal jaw snapping forward as the edges of his skin cracked and darkened like burnt paper that was growing as Loki's crimson eyes glared full force towards a frozen Cinder as he was forced to his feet, showing his right leg explode into ashe as his size grew, forcing Cinder and Pyrrah to watch as the upper part of his head exploded for two horns to sprout out from his head, followed what remained of his skin burning off…**

 **Leaving a behemoth slouched in front of them.**

 **Followed by Cinder gulping that the beast reacted violently with a roar, putting any Grimm to shame as fire ignited within it's armored ribcage.**

 **Standing with a grin impossibly on its face, the being let out a hiss as Cinder stepped back in utter fear.**

 **Something Pyrrah caught on as the beast stepped forward, before stopping to notice Pyrrah, trapped.**

 **Letting out a guttural hiss, the beast approached while tossing Cinder aside like a ragdoll, making Pyrrah panic as the beast reached down to her.**

 **Only to be stunned as it lifted the machinery off her legs to toss them aside, moving to assess her injuries it let out a soft hiss before it jerked forward thanks to a fireball… making its red eyes glow in rage as he stood up and turned, seeing Cinder scowling the beast waved a hand to Pyrrah before her being rippled and vanished, sending her to the courtyard of Beacon safely.**

 **Fully facing Cinder now, the beast looked past her to the Dragon grimm as it began to fly at the tower.**

 **Snarling as ash gathered around its arms, the beast swung them behind its back, solidifying the ash into concrete it threw the now deadly shards of solid ash to the offending Grimm, stabbing one into it's eye the second projectile impaled its throat after it reared back to roar in pain.**

 **Making Cinder turn back to the beast as it hissed at her before looking away as she sent a torrent of fire at it.**

 **Leaving it unscathed… but full of rage.**

 **Which it showed with a roar while lunging forward, startling Cinder who rolled out of the way, allowing the beast to obliterate the desk into splinters, forcing it to skid to a stop before it was assaulted with another blast of fire.**

 **Making it snarl as it looked to a panicked Cinder, walking towards as the flames became less a pain.**

 **The beast roar before rushing towards her, sending a right hook into Cinders face, she flew back before being yanked back to get a kick into her abdomen, sending her on the floor with a bubble of blood escaping her mouth.**

 **Making her look up to see the beast roar in her direction.**

 **Forcing herself up with magic gathering around her, Cinder planned to destroy the tower to spite the beast.**

 **Only to notice it had also began to gather energy, seeing it look to its hands as they raised into fists, the beast roared as it brought down the attack.**

 **Sending cracks outward and down the tower, the courtyard faired no better as debris fell from above, crushing an Ursa that was about to attack Ruby and Weiss.**

 **The two turned to look up as the tower began to crumble.**

"One attack caused that much damage!?" turning to Weiss as the screen slowed to a crawl, the Spectator spoke.

"Yes, you ssee, the beasts power, grows the longer it is out, do you all wish to knows its name?" turning to them as they nodded, the man smiled slightly.

"It's name is Senza Nome, or more properly known as Nameless"

Turning to the screen the sight of the tower crumbling with Cinder hovering above made them scowl inwardly.

 **Looking over the destroyed tower with a fearful gaze Cinder looked up suddenly, only to have a powerful set of jaws to latch onto her right shoulder, making her scream in pain as the two fell to earth, crashing into a dormitory, Cinder was seen thrown out of a wall, skidding into a crater she had made, Cinder coughed up blood despite the maiden powers coursing through her being.**

 **Holding her shoulder she went to stand if not for a bone fist to knock her back down, leaving her to the mercy of Senza Nome.**

 **Leaving it's visage an intimidating sight as it's glowing eyes bared down upon her.**

 **Scowling in blind rage, Cinder threw her hands up with a blast of fire igniting around the beast, showing Cinder sporting a crazed smile… thinking victory was close.**

 **Only for a hand to grab her own from the fire, seeing her right arm grabbed her world exploded into pain as her hand was crushed with little effort, opening her mouth to scream she was sucker punched to the ground, showing her right eye socket bleeding heavily.**

 **Whimpering as her right arm was held firmly, the beats hissed evilly as it placed one foot on her chest with the arm still held tightly.**

"Oooh, I think we should cover Ruby's eyes" hearing this from Qrow, Yang held Ruby close while Taiyang held a hand over her eyes as he watched with a knowing wince.

 **Letting out a deep chuckle as Cinder was forced onto the ground, the beast gave a terrifying tug on her arm.**

 **Getting a pain filled scream from Cinder as skin tore from her shoulder, she attempted to stop the beast by weakly hitting it's foot, only to be stomped on, leaving her eye scarred as it exploded with her skull, screaming even louder her arm was torn off completely, letting the beast to step back as Cinder thrashed on the ground.**

 **Moving to beat the woman to death with her own arm, it stopped as it's eyes flashed gold for a second, looking to the courtyards direction, a feeling of dread filled it's mind as it muttered one name.**

" **Yang, Noooo" moving to the source of it's dread, Cinder finally passed out from the pain, her stump bleeding over the ground, sooner forming a red skull beneath her.**

 **Followed by the screen turning black.**


	7. Chapter 7

Aquaman

Sitting in total silence after the screen had shut off, the Spectator leaned forward with a stern glare towards Cinder as the screen glitched with the skeletal being roaring through the static before he clicked his fingers for total silence, with those from Remnant turning to the woman, the teens had mixed reactions to the sight of Cinder shaking in horror at seeing herself lose her arm, and eye, she shakily reached for her face before she was smacked across the face by an angered Nora who was openly crying.

"YOU BITCH!" moving to hit Cinder once more Nora was suddenly restrained by several chains, dragging her back to her seat the Spectator moved to Nora before his hand hovered over her face, making her growl before she gave into sleep, leaning onto Ren as he and Jaune held her, Pyrrah kept an angry glare on Cinder who was being tended to by Emerald, seeing this the Spectator groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Knew showing that would cause this mess *Sigh*. Alright that's enough of Loki and his past, time for some more alternate worlds containing all of you, though fair warning most of them will be light, some will be dark… and most likely smut filled so Yang be prepared to cover Ruby's eyes, also Nora will have no memory of the recent memory so Be prepared to hold her back once you tell her what happened" moving to his seat Eis suddenly perked up with her ears standing tall.

"Oh boy, Sorry people I have a war to stop" with that the girl vanished through a portal, making the Spectator blink before he sat back as Ozpin gave him a look.

"Do they often stop wars?" giving the immortal Wizard a look, the Spectator smirked.

"Them and their old man, Now, enough about this stuff, time for a movie" with that the screen came to life with a watery sound effect echoing, making Specs smile.

"What will we be witnessing today then?" turning to Ozpin Specs gave a shhing motion before pointing forward.

* * *

 **Hearing the wind whistling as a hurricane blew through the air, the sounds of window shutters rattled violently with the winds strength, looking to be on their last hinges until a man in a raincoat came into view with a flashlight, pushing the shutters against the wall he brought a rope to tie them securely, wrapping the rope around a nail in the wall as thunder and lightning roared. The man's eyes were caught by the small shine from the rocks near the oceans surface.**

 **Showing the man sporting bright blonde hair with a combed beard, his blue eyes blinked as he stared at the impossible sight before him.**

* * *

"Dad?" turning to Jaune as the screen slowed, Pyrrah looked back and forth between the two before her eyes had a look of surprise.

"Looks like an older version of you Jaune, badass beard and all" giving Yang a look of appreciation, they turned to the screen in silence.

* * *

 **Moving the flashlight to better see if he wasn't hallucinating, the lighthouse keeper made his way hurriedly to the woman on the rocks.**

 **Upon making it to her the man took note to her fish like suit with a Trident securely held in her grasp, moving to lift her up he had a frown of confusion before he moved to his house before the words, Amnesty Bay, Maine 1985 came into view.**

 **Which was replaced with the man moving up the pair stairs.**

" **Jules Vern once wrote, Put two ships in the open sea, without wind or tide, they will come together."**

* * *

Perking up to the sound of Jaune's voice, Yang gave a purr at the smooth yet, rocky voice that Vomit boy had gained.

"Damn Jaune, you sound like a beast"

* * *

" **That's how my parents met. Like two ships destined for each other"**

 **Following that was the door being kicked open urgently by the man as he moved the unconscious woman to the kitchen table.**

" _ **We are something else, Try Arthur Treacher.."**_ **being silenced by one crack of lightning the house went dark as the woman turned her head and spat out water, gasping for air the man spoke.**

" **It's okay, It's okay" showing the woman turn to him he gave a smile of triumph, turning back to the woman her dazed look turned into battle mode, sooner followed by her grabbing the man by the throat to hoist him off his feet against the wall.**

" **Easy, easy. You weren't breathing!" which was followed by the power returning, the TV crackling to life showing an old fashion Kids show shooting out a Submarine.**

 **Gaining the woman's attention she dropped the man and stalked forward, throwing her trident into it the puppy on the couch whined and ran to safety, the woman losing her strength she placed a hand over her wounded hip, groaning at the pain she fell back into the man's arms as he caught her.**

" **They were from two worlds. But life, like the sea, has a way of bring people together"**

 **Following this the next morning arrived to show the woman wrapped comfortably on the couch, the pup sitting in silence until the woman regained consciousness, gaining the pups attention it gave a small whine as the two shared a stare off of curiosity, the woman sitting up to look to her surroundings, before she caught sight of the goldfish.**

 **Moving to them excitedly with a hungry gleam in her eyes, snatching one from the water she placed it in her mouth before hearing the man speak, turning to him as he held two cups of either hot chocolate or coffee.**

" **Uh, I was gonna make you some eggs. Just don't eat my dog, okay?" hearing the puppy whine at the comment it looked between the two in worry.**

 **Moving to safety the man moved to sit down while the woman moved to a defensible position.**

" **It's okay, I made tea" emphasizing this he blew the steam away before carefully taking a sip, holding the other to the woman who flinched back he spoke.**

" **Go on, try it. It'll make you better" following that the woman took the cup carefully while awkwardly blowing the tea, before the two took sips with the woman sporting a look of interest.**

" **So, uh, Who are you?"**

 **Giving the man a look of thought she spoke with a soft voice.**

" **Atlanna, Queen of Atlantis"**

* * *

"QUEEN!?" flinching from the outburst from Weiss, she was silenced by Ruby pulling her down to her chair

* * *

 **Showing the man with a look of surprised awkwardness, he spoke with a confused yet kind voice.**

" **Wow, I'm tom, Keeper of Lighthouse" giving a chuckle at that self proclamation the woman, Atlanna gave a small smile.**

 **What followed next was a transiction through a snow globe of a lighthouse, which sooner became the actual Lighthouse that Atlanna and Tom stood in with Snow falling, Atlanna seen reaching curiously to the snowflakes until Tom stepped out and wrapped her in a cloak for warmth, followed by the two sharing an intimate stare.**

" **She had fled and arranged Marriage. Left her whole world in my father's Lighthouse, she found something unexpected.**

 **Reaching for Tom's face Atlanna gave him a passionate kiss. Followed by them lying on a bed with atlanna sporting a treasure within herself.**

" **And my Father found the love of his life."**

 **Changing to the kitchen with a news forecast warning a hurricane**

" **Category 4 hurricane Jaune Arthur is due to make landfall sometime after 2:oo p.m." showing Tom having a look of genius as ATlanna moved to sit down with a bundle in her arms.**

" **How about Jaune, Juane Arthur?" giving him a look Atlanna spoke with confusion.**

" **After the Hurricane?" sitting down now with an arm around Atlanna's head he Tom spoke.**

" **After a legend. He's a king, isn't he?" looking to the infant in her arms the two shared a smile.**

" **He's more than that. He's living proof our people can coexist. He could unite our worlds one day." Giving the baby a kiss on the forehead the three looked to the camera, followed by the sight of them smiling as Tom sat with a newspaper, Atlanna telling Jaune a story from her people.**

" **And the Trident could only be wielded by the strongest Atlantean. And it gave King Atlan mastery over the seven seas. It made him so powerful that the ocean itself became Jealous and sent a terrible earthquake to destroy Atlantis. Down it fell, to the bottom of the ocean. But, legend has it that one day a new King will come Who will use the power of the trident to put Atlantis back together again" it was this moment the now adult dog growled in warning, barking loudly.**

 **Before the wall of the living room exploded inward, ruining the tranquil setting, moving to hand Jaune to Tom Atlanna spoke.**

" **Take him!" which he did as they moved to the next room, moving past the door it was kicked off it's hinges by Soldiers in white aiming weapons at Atlanna.**

" **Queen Atlanna, by the authority of King Orvax, you are ordered to return to Atlantis."**

" **Atlanna!" turning to Tom as he rushed into view, the two shared a look.**

" **But Atlantis' memory is long… And it's King refused to let her go." Glaring fiercely now at the soldiers, the two behind her were dealt with appropriately, one being kicked through the window, the other tangled up by a respirator for water, moving to the other soldier her shield was dealt a blow to the head which caused her to flip out of danger she smacked the soldier down with her shield weapon.**

" **Atlanna!"**

" **Tom, my weapon!" seeing Tom move to a room with books he tossed her trident with ease, which was followed by Queen Atlanna dishing out punishments, sending a soldier behind her through a wall, she soon followed that with a stab to the face to the Soldier she knocked down before, throwing him through a wall she flipped over the couch to throw another Atlantean into the ceiling, turning she threw the couch onto one Atlantean, turning to the kitchen where Tom held Jaune protectively she flipped her trident with ease before throwing it towards the chest of the last soldier, nailing him to the wall as water flowed out of his armor.**

 **Allowing the two to share a look of sadness as they sooner stood at the pair.**

" **Their two worlds were never meant to meet. And I was a product of a love that never should've been."**

" **You don't have to do this, Atlanna. Please"**

" **No, they will always find me. Next time they'll send an army" seeing Tom gain a look of distress she spoke once more.**

" **I have to go back. It is the only way to save him" kissing Jaune's messy hair she handed him to Tom.**

" **Be safe you"**

 **Openly crying now she wiped a hand over her eyes.**

" **Where I come from, the Sea carries our tears away"**

* * *

"Oh god" was all Cinder said as team RWBY, Pyrrah and Nora were openly crying at the scene, turning to Emerald she had a double take as Emerald was drying her eyes with a sniffle.

* * *

" **Not here, here you feel them" staring at Tom with renewed conviction, Atlanna spoke.**

" **I will return to you. When it's safe" refusing to shed more tears.**

" **One day, right here, at sunrise" caressing his left cheek with a smile she leaned forward to promise.**

" **We'll be together again" giving one last kiss she turned to little Jaune in his amrs.**

" **You stay strong, my little prince. I'll always be with you" with that she began to leave before she stopped ad turned to Tom.**

" **Don't let him forget me. Hmm?" giving a nod as she turned, she gave a dive , followed by Tom and Jaune looking after her with broken hearts, followed by the view diving under the ocean to show schools of fish swimming by, before it was shown to be an aquarium tank with a school tour mid way.**

" **All life came from the sea,-"**

* * *

"Wow, such smooth transitions" was all Jaune said as Pyrrah held onto him for comfort that was returned.

* * *

" **So if we want to understand ourselves, we must journey to where we began" looking to a replica of a humpback whale hanging from the ceiling the scene showed a group gathered together… and a lone boy staring at the tank calmly.**

" **Now, today, we have better maps of mars than we do of our own sea floor." It was this moment gold coloured words appeared.**

 **Boston Aquarium, Massachusetts**

* * *

"Boston?"

"Massachusetts?"

"Sounds like someone lost their imagination when naming places"

"Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, be silent" with that the three went into hushed silence after the spectator spoke with a knowing smile ahead.

* * *

 **Thump thump**

 **Moving to a dup of school bullies banging on the glass, the fatter one spoke with a goading tone.**

" **Come on, closer. Come on, fishy"**

" **Come on, come over here" hearing the two hitting the glass the tour guide spoke.**

" **Boys, stop that, come on" with that the two began to follow the group until the voice of a happy, yet soft voice caught their attention. Seeing a little blonde boy waving to the fish with waves.**

 **Getting Aww's from the audience.**

 **Bye, fishy, bye" it didn't help a small few fish were paying full attention to him oddly.**

" **My names Arthur, but I prefer Jaune, what's your names?"**

" **You guys hungry?"**

" **Check it out." Turning to the thinner bully as they approached Jaune, seeing them approach with evil smiles he continued.**

" **Arthur is talking to the fish"**

" **Such a freak Arthur" it was this that the boy shoved Jaune into the glass.**

" **Stop!"**

" **What are you gonna do about it freak!"**

" **Stop it don't!" it was this a shark swam by before it twitched to the scene, seeing the struggling boy it charged into the glass, startling the duo as Jaune turned to the sight with worry.**

 **Seeing the shark circle around it bashed into the glass once more, gathering the attention of the other visitors present.**

I **t was after another charge did the glass crack and the shark biting protectively towards jaune who turned to it calmly, raising a hand the shark became calm, making all gasp as the fish gathered around Jaune with full attention, the music making the sight hype as fuck, followed with another scene change to open water.**

 **With a school of fish forming letters.**

 **Aquaman!**

 **Present day**

* * *

"Wait that was in the past?" turning to Blake as she had a bit of hungry drool on her mouth, she wiped it away quickly to save face.

Turning to the spectator as he spun in his chair, he had a knowing smile.

"Yes, and boy… the ladies are about to get a good show coming up"

Seeing him gesture to the screen, they all paid full attention.

* * *

 **It was the sight of a mantaray shaped submarine approaching a normal one and latching on did the scene go from amasement to terror as a rifle was seen firing at crew member, moving to the sight with a spin, the shooter was shown to be a man in high tech swimming gear, sporting silver/grey hair and pallor skin, he had a beard to finish the image of Marcus Black.**

* * *

"Huh, my old man's alive here" turning to Mercury as he held an ice pack to his face, the two he worked with gave him looks of acknowledgement.

* * *

 **Turning to a doorway as three other men stepped through, the lead man unlatching his breather helmet with a hiss as the submarines captain was shoved out of hiding.**

" **Who are you!?"**

" **Come on, let's go. Move it" seeing the man shoved at gunpoint.**

" **Come on, hurry up!" watching the pirate reach for his helmet it came off with a hiss, showing Mercury staring forward with a smug look as the captain stood before him.**

" **Sir, secured the captain"**

" **Distress signal disabled. We're running dark again!" turning to Marcus Black as he approached, the captain held a brave face despite the odds against him.**

" **But they heard it, You can count on it"**

" **I'll make you a deal. I won't tell you how to Captain…" approaching the man with an air of control, he continued.**

" **And I won't tell you how to captain" flexing his left arm to the captain a blade shot out before being plunged into the captain's chest.**

 **Moving to the next scene after the captain fell dead, a hall way was shown.**

" **Where's the rest of the crew?"**

" **Decided discretion was the better part of valor and sealed themselves up in the torpedo bay."**

" **Our reputation precedes us."**

" **No, you're reputation, this is your win" stopping with a proud look, Marcus reached into his breast pocket to pull out a knife, a really old but sharp knife.**

" **Here" holding it out to Mercury who gave a small laugh, he spoke.**

" **Can't take that piece of junk. It's the love of ya life" hitting his father jokingly the two shared a short chuckle while Marcus looked to the knife.**

" **I never told you the story behind it. This was you're grandfathers, he was the navy's first frogman during the world war two"**

" **He was so stealthy in the water, his unit nicknamed him manta. But after the war, his country forgot about him. So he went back to the sea, scavenging and surviving with his wit… and this knife" gesturing to Mercury with the hilt of the sheathed knife, Marcus spoke onward.**

" **He gave it to me when I was your age. And now it's yours, son"**

* * *

Bowing his head low at the sincereness in this variation of his father, Mercury leaned back with an empty look in his eyes, clenching his hands tightly he turned to the Spectator who turned to him with a saddened look.

Turning back to the screen they remained silent.

* * *

 **Watching himself unsheathe the knife after taking it from his father, Mercury gave a contemplating look of acceptance as it showed a manta engraved in the metal, sheathing it, he gave a smirk to his father.**

 **Switching scenes of a lone pirate typing on a console, it was the ping of the sonar that gained his full attention, watching the sonar show a fast approaching red blip, the entire sub shook from the impact that took out the main rotor.**

 **Returning to the Blacks, Mercury spoke.**

" **Did we just hit something?"**

" **No. Something hit us"**

 **Bringing his hand to his ear, Mercury listened intently.**

" **Sir, there's something out there"**

" **Another Submarine?"**

" **Uh… no, I think it's a man" looking to the cameras on the Sub's outerior, the camera watching below was zoomed in before it shook as a blur slammed in from below.**

 **Making them all stagger as the man was shown forcing the sub to the surface, leaving a dent from the force the scene changed to it actually going up.**

 **Breaking the water surface with a mighty crash, all those inside fell down from the sudden stop.**

 **Showing Marcus fall against a console while Mercury pushed himself up, the two staring at one another.**

" **That's not a man"**

 **Back outside a lone figure leaped from the water to land on the top, crouching low the pirates inside took aim, moving to the main entrance, the two pirates aimed up in ready.**

* * *

"I bet he breaks through behind them" turning to Yang as she had a large grin, Blake gave one in return.

"I bet he kicks the hatch inward"

"Your on!"

* * *

 **What followed next was the hatch being kicked inward, knocking the two thugs out in one go.**

* * *

"FUCK!"

* * *

 **Following the latch a tattoed figure landed a superhero landing, sporting a pair of jeans, the man stood up and whipped his head back, throwing a mane of hair as well, turning with a full beard hiding a smile, Jaune spoke.**

" **Permission to come aboard?"**

* * *

"Permission granted" was all a flushed Pyrrah said with her friends and boyfriend snorting at the timing, making her blush deeper at realising her own words.

* * *

 **Turning to look at one another, the remaining pirates aimed and fired, making Jaune kick the hatch into his arms to block the bullets he approached before smashing the hatch into the pirate on the left, forcing him to his knees Jaune gave the other a smile while flipping the hatch in his hand he gave it a** _ **Light**_ **frisbee throw, missing the priates head by a meter the other one aimed a pistol.**

* * *

"Jaune no!"

* * *

 **Firing once with Jaune moving back, he turned back with a grin as he reached for the man's foot and throwing him into the stairs, followed by Jaune headbutting the other, then throwing him into a set of consoles. Moving forward to another pirate Jaune threw a console, startling the man by the action he was grabbed by Jaune before being smashed into the consoles left then right, letting out a groan Jaune put him aside, petting him on the shoulders like an old friend he turned back to the hatch door, noticing a pirate aim at him from the doorway he gave it a heave that knocked the man out with a loud "Dong". Making a hiding pirate whimper as another tried to sneak attack Jaune, who merely leaned to the left before lifting the pirate onto his shoulders, charging forward with the man screaming he was knocked off of Jaune who stood at the doorway, hearing the fearful whimpers behind the door he threw it closed, knocking the man out, followed by a hiding pirate rushing out with a shotgun firing off target by Jaune's intervention, snatching the weapon he threw it into the man's gut, throwing him in the air before being tossed to the floor, moving to another pirate, Jaune forced him to fire upon his allies who hid behind cover to avoid death until Jaune spun with his hand grabbing the pirates head… before throwing him into the scope of the submarine.**

 **Turning to fight once more the pirate behind the door came back with a vengeance, throwing punch at Jaune's face the man gave a wince as Jaune smiled smugly, turning back to the pirate who stared in fear as Jaune tilted his head… before making the man catapult with a real punch, allowing Jaune to move onward with the screen going black.**

* * *

"If you all want I can give you all each a copy of the movie" turning to a nodding Pyrrah and Emerald, the spectator gave a laugh that was followed by all but the villains, well Emerald was laughing shyly beside Pyrrah, the two sharing a discreet bro/sis fist.


End file.
